


Maria Sullivan

by BookGirlFan



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria Sullivan, aka Mari, a Su(e). Yes, a Mary Sue, but not quite what you think.</p>
<p>Reposted from fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maria Sullivan

**Author's Note:**

> Written because of a very annoying trend I've noticed in recent Hardy Boys books.

She walked up to him, her dark locks flowing out behind her. "Hi," she said, batting her eyelashes at him as she slid into the seat opposite.

She smiled flirtatiously as she leant across the table towards him. "My name's Maria Sullivan," she breathed, fluttering her eyelashes again.

Frank leant back, smiling politely. "I'm Frank Hardy. Is there something you wanted?"

Maria looked at him, confused that her approach wasn't working. Didn't he always fall for the beautiful girl who was secretly bad?

Realizing she was still frowning in confusion, Maria turned her frown into a pout. "I just wanted to introduce myself." She batted her eyelashes a third time, sure that this time she'd caught him.

Frank's polite smile remained, though he started to look a little uncomfortable. Well, it's nice to meet you, Maria." He glanced down at the book on the table, clearly wanting to return to it.

Deciding the pout wasn't working, Maria turned her smile back on. "Don't you have anything to say to a pretty girl like me?"

Frank looked at her incredulously. "I just met you!"

Maria, realizing she wasn't having any effect, folded her arms and stamped her foot, the fact she was sitting down removing some of the huffishness from the movement. She glared at Frank. "This wasn't supposed to happen! You were supposed to fall desperately in love with me, go on a few dates, then be heartbroken when you discover I was behind everything all along!"

Frank looked at her in confusion, then caught sight of someone behind her. "Joe!" He called, barely hiding his look of relief. Joe strolled over, carrying two cups, then stopped at the sight of a pretty girl sitting at the table with his brother.

"Joe, this is Maria," Frank said, indicating her with a wave of his hand. "She was just leaving."

Maria got up, and haughtily flounced away. Joe watched her go, then turned to Frank with a smirk. "If I'd known you had a date, I would have taken longer!"

Frank let his head thud on the tabletop as he groaned in frustration.

Joe sat down and slid a cup across the table. "Here's your coffee, bro. It looks like you need it."

Frank raised his head from the table and gratefully took the cup. As he sipped, Joe began his questioning. "Who was the girl, and why was she sitting here? You know her?"

"Her name's Maria Sullivan, and I've never met her before in my life!" Frank said desperately. "She came over and started flirting with me. When I wouldn't flirt back, she blew up at me and asked why I hadn't fallen in love with her! She said something about being behind everything, but we aren't even on a case!"

Joe looked at his brother's wide eyed expression, and burst out laughing. Wiping tears from his eyes, he said, "You sure know how to pick 'em, brother mine. So, when's your first date?"

He caught one glimpse of Frank's horrified face before breaking into laughter again.


End file.
